1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a child stroller, and especially relates to a security device for preventing the child stroller from being unexpectedly folded.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present child stroller includes a stroller frame, a front-wheel assembly disposed at a front bottom portion of the stroller frame, and a rear-wheel assembly disposed at a rear bottom portion of the stroller frame. The stroller frame includes a locking mechanism for locking the stroller frame. The present child stroller lacks a security mechanism for preventing an unexpected folding when a child is sitting on the stroller. Therefore, when a child is sitting on the child stroller, there may be a safety concern regarding the possibility that the stroller frame may be folded unexpectedly.